LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV
by Mlake31
Summary: She was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. I thought saving someone like her would be easy. I guess not. Yet every time she almost slips through my fingers, I find out how much I actually love her. She still thinks me as her savior, when I feel like a barricade keeping her from her goals. The creature she is can kill me in an instant, but she doesn't. That's why I love her.
1. Chapter 1

** LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV: Breathtaking**

_(WARNING: If you are new to the Black Wings series, I will direct you to the original. You will find it here - s/10277732/1/LokiXReader-Black-Wings PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL BEFORE READING LOKIS POV!)_

"No" I answered, slamming the door of my chambers in his face. "Loki," He huffed, "It is only for a couple hours, and you have to regain trust with the others." Thor finishes outside the door. "Why should I?" I answer, pacing the room. Thor opens the door, "You don't have a choice. You were invited." He says, halfway in my chambers. "That's my problem?" I ask, turning to him. "Common courtesy." He says though gritted teeth. I take another step towards him. "And if I don't like it..." "LOKI!" "Let me finish." I say raising a finger. "If I don't like it, I can permanently turn you into a dog for a week." I finish with a smirk. Thor rolls his eyes, "Fine just come along." Thor says, and shuts the door.

Oh Midgard. Such a pitiful place to be, and certainly not the place I wanted to waste this suit on. Thor and I walked into the large convention area in the S.H.I.E.L.D building. Round tables set up everywhere, and all the agents running wild. How fun. "Ah! Thunder thighs!" Tony says, walking up to Thor, a parade of women floating behind him. "And a little side of Mischief." He finishes, and takes a swig of his liquor. "Make yourself at home Reindeer Games." Tony says, walking off with Thor and his garage band of women. I roll my eyes, and float through the crowd. I finally make it to a far wall, and lean against it, observing the mortals dance, and waste themselves away to their content. The room is surely not the biggest for one of these Avengers parties. The room was already getting packed. I am now squished against the wall, and finally decide this was enough. I slither over against the wall when a doorknob hits my in the side. I open it, and step away from all of the rowdy people. I get into the room, and quietly shut the door behind me, hoping no one noticed. I press my forehead against the door, all of the stress is getting back to me now. I hear rustling from the middle of the room, and turn around sharply to see were the noise had come from. The rooms is so dark, my eyes can barely adjust to the moonlight the illuminated the window covered room. I made out the outline of a cage. The silhouette of a young women was in it. I pace around the cage, observing the women inside. My eyes have finally adjusted enough, and she looks like an agent. But why is she in a cage? I keep observing her, when she seems to position herself for something. I squint to see more of what was going on, when two large wings came forth from her back. My eyes grew wide as a paced more around this creature. She stretched out one wing farther, the moonlight glistening against the slick feathers. "Damn that's amazing." I say. The creatures wings raise up into a fighter stance. She doesn't turn around, but you can tell she sees you clearly. "Who are you." She says, no fear in her voice. "What are you?" I ask, her question not phasing me. I begin circling the cage once more. "I asked first." She says, spreading her wings out farther. They were truley magnificent. She had to have a wingspan of what? 7 meters? I step into the moonlight, so she can see me clearly. I was now in front of her. She was beautiful all together. Wings and all. I clasp my hands behind my back, "I am Loki," I say, smirking. "and you?" "(Y/n)". She says, lowing her wings. I mutter her name again to myself. It rolls of my tongue like butter. "Now, what are you?" I ask again, walking closer to the cage. She sighs, "A monster." She finishes, backing up to the other side of the cage, still observing you. "Hm, well that makes two of us doesn't it." I say, gripping one of the bars to observe it. I could easily break these bars, and free this creature. Yet not with my bare hands. "How are you "a monster?" She asks. "Well, I was basically lied to my entire life that I was a normal Asgardian..." I behind, but get cut off by her ignorance. "Asgardawhat?" She says, confusion written all over her face. "Quite a naive thing aren't you..." I say, letting go of the bars. "I have been locked in here since I was a teenager." She says, resenting to the ground. "Well then I guess you have a reason." I say, glancing at her. "How did you get in here?" She asks, her (E/c) eyes watching me as I circled the cage again. "Well, my stupid ex-brother is attending one of the S.H.I.E.L.D weekend parties held here, and invited me. I quickly became bored and wandered off, and found myself here." I summarize. "Well, you should go before you get caught." She says. She is naive, isn't she? Poor thing doesn't know I'm Loki of Jotunheim, and have many tricks up my sleeve. I use magic, to make my scepter appear, making my actions quick to not raise notice. I lodge my scepter in between three bars, and try to bust one open. "What are you doing!" She yells, running to me. So much for going unnoticed... "Getting you out." I respond, and finally break one of the bars. I extend I have to the women to help her out, but she refuses. "I have legs." She says, pushing past me. Such manners these birds have... She approaches one of the large windows on the side of the room. I follow behind her, when she raises her wings yet again. "Don't try anything." She scoffs.

_Poor thing really doesn't know who I am..._

**Authors Notes:**

And here it is! The new Loki POV for Black Wings! And don't worry, it is not going to have the exact dialogue as the original... Well I hope you all enjoy this version!


	2. Chapter 2

** LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV, Freedom**

I gawk at her, "Sorry Miss 'Whatever the hell you are' but i think they heard our little episode." I say, pointing towards the door. I hear footsteps coming rapidly towards the door. I look to her, and her wings are slowly disappearing into her shoulders. "Great, they disappear." I say. I go towards the window, and kick the glass out of it, making a shattering noise as it hits the ground below. "Time for us to disappear." I say. I scoop the women up in my arms, and jump out the window. The door swings open "There he... WAIT WHAT!" Starks voice slurs. We crash to the ground like a vase crashes to hardwood. She safely landed in the longer grass, while I land in the pointy bushes. "Absolutely graceful..." She coos, standing at once unharmed. "At least you didn't land in the bushes." I say, untangling myself, and brushing the stray leaves from my suit jacket. "I guess so." She laughs. "Well now what. I have no money, or home, or friends." She begins, before I cut her off."I have your Midgardian money. I guess you could call it a home. Semi-friends that could kill me in an instant." I finish, walking over to her. "Midgardian." She asks. Pathetic. "Oh, I forgot, you were locked up half your life. Follow on." I say, and begin waking on the sidewalk, her trailing behind.

I watch as she gawks at the city. The city lights reflecting in her (E/c) eyes. "You have never seen the city before, yes?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "Well not in 10 years, it has changed a lot since I was a child." She says, turning to look at more buildings as we walk past. I watch as she looks back to her old home, and back to the sidewalk in front of her. "Now you never told me what you are." I say, my gaze to the sidewalk ahead. "An Argentravis Magnificens." She says. I shake my head, "You know what that is, but you do not know of Asgard?" I laugh. "Yup" She laughs back. "We are staying at a motel where we can talk about that Magnifi-thing and Asgard." I state. We walk up the small driveway of an almost run down Motel. Some of the sign lights being out and only spelling MOTE. We are approuching the the front door, when I notice the Lobby, is also a small tavern. Perfect. We approach the door and I hold it open for her. She smiles at me, and I turn my gaze to the ground again. I walk in and notice all of the rowdy people to the left, and the small front desk to the right. A small women with flushed cheeks walks up to the front desk. "How may I help you?" She asks, obvious drunkness in her voice. "Two rooms." I say, laying some money on the counter. She takes the money, and bends town to get the keys. I take the keys she hands me, and walk back past the crowd, hoping not to raise any interest. I check behind me to make sure (Y/n) is behind me. I grab the door handle when someone from the crowd grabs (Y/n)'s arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He says, his words slurring together. _Oh no. _"Nowhere with you." (Y/n) says, and pulls her arm out of the mans grasp. I take a deep breath trying to control myself from snapping. The man laughs. "(Y/n) time to go..." I whisper to her, watching the mans every move. The way he looks at her like a total object is...** Infuriating**. "Oh shut up, shorty." The man says, grabbing her and pulling her closer. Oh the guts this man has. "Excuse me?" I say, letting the door fall shut. "We can go at this like two bucks in the wild 'lil boy" The man says, nuzzling into (Y/n)'s hair, fear in her eyes. The man grabs his beer and take a swig, then slams it on the table, the beverage flying everywhere. No. _No. **No.**_ **_She's mine! _**I snap. Taking out one of my daggers, and throwing it towards the man, barely clipping his ear, and hitting the wood wall. The crowd falls silent, and I have to steady my breathing. "Try me." I say smirking. The man looks at me, his eyes wide, and lets go of (Y/n). I open the door, and put my hand on her back, ushering her out, not taking my eyes off of the man. She exites the Lobby, and I smile at the man. "Ciao." I say, waving to the wide eyed crowd, and exiting the Lobby.

"What the hell was that!" (Y/n ) says, staring at me. "He angered me." I say, as we walk to our rooms. "So you try to kill him!" She says, raising her voice. _If she only knew. _"They were all drunk, they will forget about it in the morning." I say, walking to my room. "Here." I say, disgust in my voice, handing her the key. I unlock my room, her still staring at me, confusion in her face. I walk in my room, and slam the door behind me, throwing the key on the wooden desk. I grind my teeth. "No." I whisper to myself. I cannot be having another meltdown. I grind my teeth, and walk to the bathroom turning on the sink. I splash cold water on my face. _Control it. _I clench my fists, grabbing the towel and drying my face. I look in the mirror in front of me, my eyes welling with tears. I was frustrated again. Why would I save her? I'm just ruining her life. She already hates me. I swallow hard. I should have left her alone, where she was safe. I grip the side of the sink. I look in the mirror again, and see rage in my face. _No. _I think to myself. I grind my teeth again. **_No._**I punch the mirror, shattering the fragile glass. I scream in frustration. I pound my bloody fist, warm tears pooling down my face. What have I gotten into. She isn't safe.

I'm just a lost soul.

Lost souls want to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV, Someone Like Me**

I wake up the next morning, covered in broken glass, and blood on the sheets of the bed. _How am I going to explain this? _I brush the broken glass off of me, and notice how badly I have damaged the room. Curtains were torn, and lamps were broken. Certainly one of the worst rampages I have ever went on. I get up, and walk to the side door, connecting me to (Y/n)'s room. I stare at the doorknob, contemplating if I should open it or not. I open the door, and see the door behind it, leading me into her hotel room. Before I go in, I check the clock on the bedside table. It was 10:30 am, she should be up by now. I knock lightly on the door, and listen closely to see if she was coming. No answer. I turn the doorknob on the second door, and peek my head in. She was curled up on the bed, her head buried into her pillow. I smile slightly at her. _She really was beautiful. _Yet she doesn't know of the world, or me. What a horrible place it is. Yet these are all assumptions. She involuntarily moves onto her other side, and pulls the blankets over her face. _Ignorance is bliss. _I walk out of her room, shutting both doors behind me.

A few hours later, I have finally made my self decently presentable, and washed some of my own blood off of the walls, and myself. I grab the key off of the bed, and walk to the two doors connecting the rooms. I open both of them, half stepping into (Y/n)'s room. She turns to me and smiles. "You birds sleep for a long time. I was about to break down the door to wake you up." I laugh. "Feel free to next time." She says, looking towards the clock. "Well don't you clean up nicely." I blurt, and smile again when she looks at me. _Goddammit Loki, learn to control your actions! _"Don't fatter yourself, criminal." She says smirking. _Damn that smirk._ "Hey, you never told me about that Asgard place." She says, crossing her arms. _Damn her movements. _"Sorry I was a bit aggravated last night, I wouldn't have told you anyways." I say, taking her key. I notice I grabbed it with the hand I punched the mirror with, which is still healing from the glass shards. "Holy crap what did you do!?" She asks, grabbing my hand off of her counter. _Oh damn her in general!_ I pull my hand away. "Just a little accident." I say, quickly hiding it from her. "We have to clean it before it gets in..." "I think I know how to clean wounds from Asga... Never mind we have to go." I say, opening the door to the open. I walk along the sidewalk and to the door of the Lobby, slipping the keys underneath the door. Certainly so that I do not get charged for trashing the room. "Shouldn't we just..." "Don't question my actions." I interrupt, making my way across the parking lot.

_Why would she care?_ I think, as we walk down the sidewalk again. _This isn't good. I should have never set her free, she was probably caged for a reason. _"What did you do to your hand?" She asks. I side glance at her, her sight not even glancing towards me. _I hate it when someone asks me about my scars. _I sigh, "Sometimes I can't control what my anger does to me." I say, folding my hands in front of me. "I used to do that too." She says, staring at the sidewalk. I look down at her, shock and confusion written all over me. _Her? __**HER?!**__What would she know about betrayal? About insanity? _"Do what?" I ask, looking at her intently for the answer. "Feel like your trapped in something you don't want to be in, Back at the head-quarters, I used to have other 'bird pun' things as the agents called them. A bird feeder, a mirror, one of those ropes that hang on a perch. Everything. I got so mad at myself for the littlest things and went on a rampage. Trying to get out, even sometimes trying to die. So they took everything out so I couldn't hurt myself anymore than I already have. I know how it feels. I liked being alone on my rampages so I could get over my anger." She sighs. I look down at her. My expression changing from raw anger, to pure sympathy. Every word she just said attached to me like a million leaves. Everyone of them, so true. _Maybe she does know. Maybe she is like me. _"That's exactly how it feels." I whisper, hoping she didn't hear me. But she did. "That's why I left you alone." She says. I look to her with more confusion on me, "You heard me?" "Yes, I felt horrible for you...but...at the same time comforted that someone did the same things I did." She says. I look down at her, my glare softening yet again. _We did do the same things didn't we. _

"So Asgard." I say, side glancing at her. Her face lights up. "Yes?" She asks, trying to sound professional. "It's truly beautiful. Yet devastating." I say, her face covered with interest. "I was the prince of Asgard. Raised to take over the crown. Son of Odin, brother of Thor, God of Thunder. I was Loki, God of Mischief." "Woah wait," She interrupts, "God?" She finishes. "Yes. Now let me finish." I say as she looks forward. "Now, a few years ago. Thor took the crown instead. Leaving me just a lowly prince. Thor and I helped with a battle against a realm called Jotunhiem." "Woah... wait," She begins, but I put my hand in front of her, making her go silent again. "Yes realms. So we were off saving Asgard, but I noticed something was different with me. I asked Odin, my father, and he told me something devastating. I was a monster, a peace offering." I say. She looks up to me, her expression gone cold. "I was never an Asgardian. Never a prince. And I will never be either." I finish, clasping my hands behind my back, and casting my gaze to the ground. She stares up at me, her eyes welling with tears. She then hugs me. _What do I do. _"You're a prince to me." She says. I smile down at her, and pat her on the back.

I'm glad I found someone like me.


	4. Chapter 4

** LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV, You Will Deal With It**

"You didn't by any chance watch the news last night, did you?" I ask, looking down at her. "No why?" She asks, looking up to me. "Just wondering..." I say, trying to make sure she won't ask anything. She stops next to me, and I turn to face her. "Tell me." She says, raising her voice. "No nothing." I say, shaking off the question, and the thought. "What did you do?" She asks, her eyes going wide. "Well. Um. How do I word this," I begin, looking to her, I sigh, "S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for you, and so is half of New York." Finishing with a fake smile. Her mouth drops open as she walks past me. "We have to get out of her." She says, almost running, I take larger strides to keep up with her. "Well, we are kind of trapped. Anywhere we go they will recognize me. So our last resort is flying..." I say, walking in front of her. She looks at me with one of those 'really?' faces on. "Good thinking, dip-shit. People will totally not notice two people flying with a 20 foot wingspan of feathers!" She utters, pushing past me again. _Well it looks like somebodies on their..._ ***Boom* **I run into the back of her because she stopped. "Hm. Earth to (Y/n), KEEP WALKING!" I say, trying to urge her on. "I have an idea." She says, turning around to face me. "I can only imagine..." I say rolling my eyes.

There we are. In the middle of New York. "GREAT THINKING! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT! LETS STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF TIME SQUARE AND WAIT FOR A TAXI! YOU KNOW, WE'RE NOT WANTED OR ANYTHING! WE WONT BE SHOT ON SIGHT AT ALL!" I say following her through the crowd of people in Times Square. It certainly helped that it was raining. No... Whats a better word. **Pouring. **"Well maybe if you stopped SCREAMING! Maybe we wont be caught." She scoffs, weaving through people easily. While I on the other hand, were running into people like a rabid moose. We both reach the street, and hop in one of the Taxis. (Y/n) tells the driver her address, and we are off to see her family.

The taxi ride was all together horrible. Being that the roads were slick with rain, and the taxi driver was altogether a moron. He took the turns as wide as he can, almost hitting 3 traffic lights, and 7 stop signs. Not to mention the 5 cars he DID scratch.

Finally all the horror is over, and (Y/n) jumps out of the taxi. I grab the door handle, and was about to open the door, when the taxi driver turns around. I look at him. "Ahem?" He says, rubbing his fingers together asking for pay. "Oh... sorry." I say, looking in my coat pockets. "I'm broke." I smirk, getting out. "Sir, I will sit here all night!" He says before I shut the door. "Knock yourself out." I say, slamming the door shut. I see (Y/n) staring at her old home. It was certainly...old. The house was certainly falling apart, and what it looked like 10 years ago, I didn't want to know. "Hello? You've been staring at it for around two minutes now." I say, poking her shoulder. "Fine." She says finally walking up the porch. She rings the doorbell, and looks to me with a smile on her face. She really was excited. Finally an old women answers the door. "Yes?" She asks, looking to (Y/n) then to me. "Crystal Galton?" (Y/n) asks, fear in her voice. "This is she." The women says. (Y/n)'s face lights up. "I'm (Y/n) (L/n)." She says. Crystal stood staring at the both of us, then her face glazed with realization. "Black Bird." She says, pushing open the screen door and hugging (Y/n). I smiled down at them. She was home.

I stood in (Y/n)'s old home in the living room. On the inside, the house wasn't so bad. I mean, the women had glass junk everywhere, but other than that, the leather couch and paintings were nice. I looked in one of the cabinates filled with more glassware, when I notice a vase, with beautiful details all over the body of it. (Y/n) and Crystal are talking in the other room, they surely wouldn't care if I just... ***Crash*** _touched it..._ The vase fell to floor, crashing into a million pieces. _Shit._ "What did you do." (Y/n) begins. "I'LL PAY FOR IT!" I assure her, scooping up the broken glass, and setting it on the coffee table. Then they immediately got back to talking. "Interesting friends you have (Y/n)" I hear Crystal say. "Merely Acquaintances..." I say. _You liar._ I turn around, and accidentally knock down a row of glassware. "OH GODDAMMIT!" I yell, setting more glass on the table. I sigh, looking at the mess I have made. I turn around, and see a grey blob on the couch that is breathing. I approach it, and it looks to me, its ears raising to a point. "Is that a cat?" I say, walking towards it. "Loki don't touch the..." Just then, the cat jumps on me, and uses its claws on my arms. I fling it off of me, and it hisses in my direction. I walk into the kitchen, and (Y/n) looks at me. "I touched it..." I say smiling. "Loki... Ok..." (Y/n) says, rubbing her temples. "You need to calm down..." She says, looking at me. "I am calm." I say. "No. No your not." She says, frustration in her voice and face. "Um... Here." She says, grabbing a rainbow cube off of the table in front of her. "Play with this." She says, handing it to me. I take it in my hands, all of the colors not lining up. "Wow. A cube..." I say sarcastically. "Line up the colors." She says, turning back to Crystal. "Dare you tell me what to..." "PLEASE!" She yells, pointing to the other room.

I sit there, laying on the couch playing with this Cube of Rubix. I finally get frustrated with it, and set it on the floor. I stare at the ceiling. _I shouldn't have aggravated her. _In the midst of my thoughts, the grey cat that ripped me apart earlier, climbed on me and curled up on my stomach. "Oh really." I whisper, stroking the cats head. _I really should never have released her. _I thought. _Yet you released this creature Loki, and you will deal with it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV, Can't Trust Anyone**

I laid on the couch with the cat still on me. I hear Crystal and (Y/n) talking in another room. "You killed her." I barely hear Crystal say. "W-What?" (Y/n) replies. I move the cat off of me, and get off of the couch, approaching the door of the room they were in. I place my hand on the door, and eavesdrop their conversation. "HOW!" (Y/n) yells to her. "You were a feral child when you were born," Crystal begins, and I grit my teeth. "The doctors held you, and they dressed you in your first clothes. Then you lashed out. Your nails scratched her, you were _demonic." _She says. _Oh how I wan't to knock this door down. _"How did I get this way?" (Y/n) utters, pain laced in her voice. "I'm not telling you that." Crystal says. _Oh yes you will. _I am about to open the door when (Y/n) speaks again, "Oh yes you will." I laugh softly that our thoughts were the same. "(Y/n)!" Crystal yells. I can tell (Y/n)'s wings burst open. "YOU WILL TELL ME!" She yells hysterically. "I CURSED YOUR MOTHER! I CURSED HER BEFORE CONCEPTION!" Crystal yells. _Oh hell no. _"YOU WITCH! WHY?!" (Y/n) screams. "BECAUSE I NEEDED A WEAPON!" Crystals words struck me like a million matches. I remembered Odin and I having the almost same conversation.

_"You took me for a purpose, what was it?"_

_"Tell me!"_

_**"YOU WILL TELL ME!"**  
_

_"I was hoping we could reunite our kingdoms one day..."_

_**"I NEEDED A WEAPON!"**  
_

_"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might make use of me?"_

**_"So i'm just__ an...Experiment..."_** (Y/n) utters from the room. _**"Just an object."**_

_"Why do you twist my words?"_

**_"No (Y/n), you're a warrior."_**Crystal says.

_..._

_"I wanted to protect you." _

_**"Dear I created you. I am your master, and you will obey me."**_ Crystal says.

_You really can't trust anyone  
_

That's when I snapped. I threw the door open, seeing Crystal gripping (Y/n) by the neck. "You lady, need to learn how to lock doors, and soundproof rooms." I say, smirking towards her. She looks to me, and starts speaking a Midgardian spell, trying to curse me. I smile, "I find it flattering that you think your puny spells will work on an Asgardian." I finish. "Asgardian?" Crystal mutters, and I send her to the back wall. I turn to (Y/n), who is gasping for air. "I suggest you run." I say, and she nods to me, running out the door. "Now back to you." I say, turning to Crystal. "W-What are you?" Crystal utters. I smirk "I am Loki of Asgard." I let my hand down, Crystal falling to the floor. "and I am burdened with glorious purpose." I finish, casually strolling out the door of the room. I turn around to see Crystal dialing the authorities. "Yes. Someone has broken into my house." She yells into the phone. "Have fun trying to catch me, motherfuckers!" I yell, and run out into the open.

(Y/n) is gone, and I do not know where she is. She most likely flew away, and I have to get out of here before cops shoot me down. I start running down one of the roads going with the wind.

After several miles of running, the wind brings me to a farm field. I look anxiously between the trees, hoping to see (Y/n). _She can't be dead. Please. _The thought scares me, and I run out into the field. Thats when I see a black bundle on the other side of the field, and my heart sinks. _No. _I run towards it, it doesn't move at all. "Don't be dead." I repeat to myself over and over, on the bridge of tears. I am almost behind it, when she turns around, looking to me with sad eyes. I scoop her up, and hug her. "(Y/n) I am so sorry." I say into her shoulder. She hugs me back tightly, and weeps into my shoulder. It hurts me so much seeing her like this. All broken, and torn. "I'm so sorry." I repeat, hugging her closer. I can feel myself crying also. "What happened to Crystal?" She says, letting go, and wiping her tear stained face. "After you left the cops came, so I disappeared. Then when the authorities came into the house she was questioned, and that's when I noticed you were gone so I started to look for you." I say, casting my eyes to the ground. "You didn't have to look for me." She says. _But oh I had to. Or else I would hurt even worse. _"I know, I did anyways." I say, looking down to her. She smiles at my comment.

_I guess I am glad I saved her. She never deserved anything that happened to her. Not to be caged, or tortured most of her life. __Wow she really was..._ Just then the spotlight of a helicopter focused on us both.


	6. Chapter 6

**LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV, Death**

The light is blinding. I look up to the source, and see it is a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter. "Well isn't this great!" (Y/n) says, running down the field. "Hey bright one, you're the one with the wings why can't you fly us away." I yell, running after her, the helicopter close behind. "Enough of the games, Loki!" An agent yells into a speaker, casting it over the field. "Uh yeah, no." She says, and she makes her way underneath bushes, into another large field. "Why not?" I ask. "You're almost twice my weight!" She yells back to me. I stop dead in my tracks _Oh hell no. _"Are you calling me fat?" I say. She turns around and scowls at me. "No i'm... LOKI!" She yells, and a small arrow hits me in the shoulder. I look at the wound, and laugh at it, picking it out of my skin. I turn to the helicopter. "You're silly tranquil serum does not effect me, mortals." I say, tossing the arrow to the ground. I turn back to (Y/n), and she is staring at me. I run up to her, and she doesn't move. "Uhm, hello?" I say. "About to get killed here." I add, poking her. I look to the helicopter, and it is about to lower to the ground. "Well you at least..." I say, poking her again. _No, i'm not leaving her here. _"Oh screw it!" I yell, and pick her up. I throw her over my shoulder, running with her into a large forest. I can here the propellers of the helicopter speeding up again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yells, almost kicking my in the face with her legs. "Oh, are you up now?" I say, running in between all the trees of the forest. "PUT ME DOWN!" She yells. "You know, i'm actually kind of glad you didn't carry me, I'm probably three times your weight." I say. The spotlight of the helicopter shining through the overhang of trees. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" She says, aggravation in her voice. "If you want to." I begin. I stop dead in my tracks, staring at the cliff that is in front of me. One more step, and it was death for both of us. It had to be at least 700ft until the small creek below. "DAMN YOU NEW YORK!" I yell, setting (Y/n) down next to me. "I'd say right now were in Philadelphia." She says, fear in her expression. Thats when I had an idea. "Well, (Y/n)" I begin, taking her by the shoulders. She can certainly fly to the bottom of the cliff... "I guess this is farewell." I finish, taking one more step towards the edge of the plummet. "Farewell? What?" She says, looking to me confused. "Hopefully I will see you again." I say, and I cannot believe what I'm about to do. Yet she will be safe again. Safe from me. Her face floods with realization. "WHAT!?" She squeals. The spotlight followed by the helicopter comes over the trees, and into the open, setting the light on you both again. I look to the helicopter, then to (Y/n). _Loki. Control yourself. _I think about something else. _Loki no. _I do what my instinct tells me. I grab her face, and pull her lips to mine. _SHIT I SAID CONTROL IT! _I pull away, and look at her one last time. This might be the last time I ever see her. "Goodbye." I say, taking one last step to the edge. I let go of her shoulders, and she falls backwards, her eyes never leaving mine. I watch as she falls. Her wings never coming out. _No. _I think. _You can fly! Do it goddammit! _Yet she doesn't. She hits the water below. "No." I whisper. My heart shattered like glass, as I heard her body hit the water below. I close my eyes, and try to await the sweet feeling of death that S.H.I.E.L.D would grant me. I hear the gun get loaded, and hear it launch into my side. I fall to the ground, my vision going blurry. Then slowly fades to black.

_I'm dead._

_Or I at least hope._


	7. Chapter 7

**LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV, Carnivore on an Empty Stomach**

I open my eyes. They are heavy with fatigue. _Wait. Aren't I dead._ I open them further, noticing I am sitting on the floor with my hands tied above my head. The entire room is dark, except for the light seeping in from under the door. I hear talking from outside. "What do we do with him?" A female voice asks. "I can handle it, Hill." Fury's voice says. The door swings open, revealing Nick Fury himself. He turns on the light, and looks to me. A half smirk on his face. "Loki Laufeyson." He says, grabbing a chair, and sitting on the other side of the small room. He looks down to me. Staring at me. "I am tired for your acts, trickster." He says, not looking away from me. I am too tired, and sore from my wound to answer. I lean my head back against the wall, remembering (Y/n) is dead. "What was going through your head when you released the Magnificens?" He asks. I open my mouth to try to answer, but nothing comes out of my tired body. "No answer?" Fury asks. I snap my head back. _Idiot, I cant speak. _"Very well." Fury says, walking towards me. He picks up something that was on the wall behind me, and brings it down to my face. "You know what this is, Laufeyson?" He begins. I can obviously tell its a taser. "Its a panther stun gun. Known as the worst stun gun to ever be used by authorities." I swallow hard. "Wouldn't it be a shame if..." He begins, then throws the weapon into my side. Sending an electric shock through the old wound were the bullet entered. I screamed in pain, as he drew it back out. It still felt like it was in my side. I gasped for air, as the electricity left my body. "Answer my question." He says, "Why would you release the Magnificens?" He repeats. "She has a name." I say, still panting for air. "So does this." Fury says, reaching above my head and getting another weapon. It looked like a large knife, its chrome blade reflecting the light of the room. "Isn't she beautiful." Fury begins, observing the knife. "She's a ballistic. Just like (Y/n)." He finishes, setting the knife to my wrist. "Now, where is she." Fury says, watching me. "Dead." I say, casting my gaze to the ground. He pushes the blade against the flesh of my wrist, but not enough to draw blood. "Where. Is. She." He states, putting emphasis on every word. "I told you. I do not know otherwise." I say, closing my eyes, awaiting the pain. "Alright." Fury says, taking the blade away from my arm. I exhale in relief, but instead he sets it to my neck. I stretch to keep the blade away. "WHERE IS SHE!" Fury yells. "DEAD! AT THE BOTTOM OF A CLIFF! KILL ME I DO NOT CARE! ASK YOUR AGENTS, SHE'S DEAD! KILL ME TOO, I DON'T CARE!" I scream. Fury pushes the blade against my neck, the coolness of it quickly heated as my blood poured down it. "This is still your punishment." Fury says. "Please kill me." I plead. _I wan't to see her again. I want to be with her again. I just wan't her. _"If thats what you wan't." Fury begins, "I will not grant you it." He finishes, taking the now red blade away. Someone knocks at the door. "Come in." Fury says, and one of the Agents comes in. "Agent Reeves, I am in the middle of something..." He says to the other agent. The women looks to you, then to Fury, "I think we found (Y/n)." The women says. I look to her. _How dare she lie to me. _Fury turns to me, his eyes filled with anger. "Liar!" He yells to me. _SHE IS DEAD! _My mind is filled with thoughts. She is dead. She is. How dare they get my hopes up. "There was a large bird like creature spotted in the forests surrounding the fields the capture happened." She says, looking to Fury. "Find her." Fury says, then turns to you. "You on the other hand. Will learn to control your lies!" Fury says, punching me across the face. "Leave, Reeves..." Fury says to the women, and she quickly hurries out the room. He turns to me again, his eyes filled with anger. I smirk at him for the hell of it. Fury gets up, and releases my arms. _Idiot._ I quickly get up, and push him to the ground, grabbing the ballistic knife he used earlier, pointing it down at him. "Oh how the tables have..." I get interrupted by the man knocking my feet out from under me. Fury gets up before I can, and steps on my chest, restricting me from moving. "Nice try." He says, grabbing me by the collar of my suit. He opens the door of the room and drags me into the hallway, I struggle to get out of his grasp. He opens the door to another room, and throws me to the floor. I am about to turn around when I feel several sharp pains in my back. I scream as the burning sensation courses through me. "Hows that smirk working for you now, trickster?" Fury says from behind me. I turn my head, and see he is holding a whip with what looks like barbed wire on it. He snaps it again, this time, tearing me more in the back, and partly in the face.

Torture. I have felt it before, but not this long. Fury had hit me with the whip at least 20 times, I was on the bridge of dying. But I thought of what that agent said. How (Y/n) could still be alive. Fury takes back the whip one more time, and is about to strike me. "Wait!" I cry out on the floor. My voice is hoarse. My suit torn to pieces, and stained in blood. "Please." I say, gasping for breath yet again. The pain all over me was excruciating. "If you wan't to live. Find (Y/n)." Fury says, setting the whip down. "Ok. Ok." I gasp.

I stand on the roof of the New Mexican S.H.I.E.L.D head-quarters in my armor. My face now has 4 marks from the whip, and the slit on my neck has finally stopped bleeding. _This is pointless. She is dead. My heart hurts like a carnivore on an empty stomach. _I pace the roof, thinking of how I will escape, since everyone thinks I am off to find (Y/n). My back is turned, and I hear a thud on the roof behind me. I turn around, and see her. (Y/n). _Loki you're hallucinating, she's dead. _I think, and let it slip out of my mind. Her wings go back in, and she observes the roof, her back turned to me. _Oh fuck it. _I run up behind the illusion, only to find it is really her. My aching heart is finally beating again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notice**

I am putting this at the beginning to tell ALL READERS something. This is not the original series. If you are confused, it is because you have not read the original. So I suggest to PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL FIRST! You will thank yourself in the end! Here is the link to the original story. s/10277732/1/LokiXReader-Black-Wings Take this link, and put it behind " " Thanks!

**LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV, New Mexico**

That's when the idea struck me. I can save her. I ran up behind her, and cupped her mouth with my hand. She tries to get away. "(Y/n), its me, Loki." I say, trying to stop her flailing, until she finally does. "I swear on Odin's name, I will not hurt you, you must play along with what I am about to do. All of it will be an illusion. Please just trust me." I spurt. I was going to use magic so she cannot feel pain, so I can show Fury she isn't a threat, and he will hopefully let her go. She nods. "Thank god." I say, and begin to bring her to the trapdoor, leading into the head-quarters. "Let me see your hands." I say, letting go of her mouth. She spins around, and her eyes grow wide, observing all of my wounds. "What did they..." She blurts. "Sh!" I interrupt. "They might hear!" I say, almost a whisper now. I take the handcuffs that Fury had equipped me with, and clasp them around her wrists. This was going to hurt me, worse than it will hurt her. I glance down at the trap door, and take a deep breath. Running my plan through my mind. I regain my senses, and kick the trap door down. "Down the ladder." I say, motioning to the long, vertical bars.

We are in the head-quarters, and the plan that I have memorized is about to come to play. I escort (Y/n), down the long corridor, and stop in front of the door to the room I was whipped in earlier. I take a deep breath, and shove the door open, grabbing (Y/n) by the back of the neck, and pushing her roughly into the room. "Here." I say, my heart already hurting once again. (Y/n) looks at the room around, observing all of the agents that have gathered for her return. Stark smiles at me from the other side of the room, and that just makes my anger stir even more. "Perfect... Tanya." Fury says. A agent with sad eyes, submerges from the crowd. She looks to (Y/n), closing her eyes. My heart drops when she points the gun between (Y/n)'s eyes. I swallow hard, and notice (Y/n) has stopped her breathing. Tanya cocks the pistol, and looks away, almost in tears. _Now._ "Ah ah ah!" I say, running to Tanya, and lowering her arm. "I can take care of this one." I say. Out of all the tricks I have pulled before, I have never been so scared to preform this one. "Loki..." Tony begins until I cut him off. "I am the one that led her back here, didn't I?" I say, and Tanya dissolves back into the crowd. I look to Fury, "Do what you need to Loki..." "Good I will handle it." I interrupt again. _This is going to hurt. _(Y/n) looks up to me with fear in her eyes. Out of all of the people that have feared me in the past, why do I care so much if she does? _Because you love her. __SHUT UP CONSCIENCE! _I take a throwing knife out of my armor, and grasp it in my hand. I take a deep breath, playing the plan through my mind again. I look to (Y/n), and mouth "Play along", hoping she sees it. I throw the knife into her shoulder. Her reaction is slightly delayed, but no one noticed. She screams in artificial pain, and falls to her side, crying out. Thanks to my spell, she isn't feeling any pain. _Oh but I am._Fury chuckles behind me, and I snatch the knife out of her shoulder. The deep wound in it looks real, but her screams are not. "Sprout your wings little birdie!" An imbecile from the party yells, and the crowd murmurs in agreement. _Just great. _"Yes, do so (Y/n)" Fury says. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. Controlling my anger towards almost everyone in this room. "Do so (Y/n)" I say through gritted teeth. I open my eyes, and nod to her. (Y/n) looks down, and her wings emerge from her back. Beautiful, and stunning as always. _And I will be the one to destroy them_. I circle behind (Y/n), and the small crowd of agents eyes are all on me. Oh how they enjoy this show. An innocent women getting torn to pieces for something that wasn't her fault. _I knew I shouldn't have saved her. Its my fault. **Mine.** _I line up the blade of my dagger with her wings. I take another deep breath, and instantly regret everything I have ever did. I close my eyes, and advance the blade into her feathers. The sounds of the blade tearing, and breaking bone fill the room, as the knife saws away at her tissue. I open my eyes, and her wing is no longer hers. Now the floors, marinating in itself. I look to the crowd, earning tiny cheers. "Woah! I wanna try!" Tony blurts, taking out a smaller knife from his suit jacket. "I have it under control..." I say, walking towards him. _I swear if he touches her... _"Oh come on Reindeer Games, I thought we were friends now." He says, walking past me. I try to stop him, but before I can turn around, he digs his knife into (Y/n)'s left wing. She screams, but this time not a fake scream, one of the realist bellows of terror and suffering I have ever heard. _He hurt her. _"I'VE GOT IT HANDLED!" I yell, and he digs the knife out of her back. I keep my eyes on Stark, until the crowd gasps. I turn to them, and follow their gaze down to (Y/n). Her right wing is back on, and the only wound she has is the one Tony just gave her. _The spell wore off with my anger, the illusions were gone. _My stomach drops, but not as far as my heart has, as Fury yells "SECURITY!" I react quickly, and grab (Y/n), and running to the ladder we went down. "I think they took that surprisingly well." I say, following her up the ladder. Her wound from Stark was horrible. We both reach the roof, and I lead (Y/n) to one of the side ladders, leading down the side of the building. "Here." I say. I turn around, and see S.H.I.E.L.D guards heading up the ladder. "No time." I say, and scoop her up again. I jump down the side of the building with her in my arms, and land on my feet. Being that, that jump is puny for a god. "GET THEM!" Fury yells to his guards, as they slowly head down the ladder. "Heimdall!" I yell, hoping that he would answer. _Please. Please. Please. Please... _"HEIMDALL PLEASE!" I yell, and we were both taken up to the safety of Asgard.


	9. Chapter 9

** LokiXReader: Black Wings: Loki POV, Thank you. **

Finally. We are both safe in Asgard. (Y/n) is getting her wound treated, and I am now aimlessly walking through the corridors. _Well this is it. _I think to myself, rounding a corner and entering another golden hallway. _I guess now she's safe, and no longer my problem. _This thought hurts me, yet I don't know why. I mean, I have left so many like her behind without a second thought. Asgard will be her new home, and I will most likely see her occasionally in the hallways. I round another corner. Yet that isn't enough, something inside me craves to be with her. Craves to protect her. _No, I cannot be falling in... _"Ah! Loki!" I hear a familiar voice behind me say. I turn around, only to see Thor. "I see you made it out alive." Thor chuckles. "Where is (Y/n)?" He asks. "Getting a wound treated." I say, turning my back to him, and continuing my walking. I can hear his heavy footsteps behind me, and fasten my pace. "A wound?" He asks, trying to walk beside me. I quicken my pace even more. My anger is now growing, remembering all that had happened today. "I tried to save her!" I raise my voice, the pain that I was trying to mask found its way into my words. Thor stops, and looks to me, a slight smile on his face. I walk a few paces ahead, before I turn to him. "What?" I add. "Loki, God of Mischief, destroyer of New York, actually saves a petty women from her own self." He says, leaning against the wall. A smirk spreads across Thors face. "I didn't save her, she got hurt." I say, staring him in the eyes. "Loki, she could be dead." Thor says, his expression changing. I look to the ground. "Loki, I have known you long enough to know that you have fallen for her." Thor says, his expression no longer playful. I shake my head and laugh, "I am not falling for her." I deny. "Oh I know," He begins, and I look to him. "You have already fallen." I scowl at him. "I have not. Simple appreciation." I say, turning from him, and heading down the rest of the corridor. I hear his heavy footsteps behind me once more, and roll my eyes. _He will be gone soon. __  
_

I round a few more corners, and finally make it to the empty banquet hall. Circular tables scattered throughout the room, with nothing on them. My footsteps echo off the empty rooms walls. Thor is still behind me, and I spin around once more. "What?!" I say, aggravation in my voice. He stops in front of me. "What do you like about her?" Thor asks. I groan at his stupid question. "Nothing." I say slowly, hopefully getting my point across. "Loki, be truthful. Everyone likes something about anyone." Thor says. _Biased statement. _"I can turn you into a dog right no..." "Loki please! I can help you." He interrupts, his voice echoing through the room. I roll my eyes at him. "Fine." I say, leaning against a table behind me. Thor straitens his posture, and looks at me. I open my mouth, but no words come out. I look to the ground and think about what I was going to say. _Their are too many things. _"Well..." I begin. "She's nice..." I say, looking to him again. Thor glares at me. "So thats it? You saved a mortal because she was nice?" He says, crossing his arms and leaning on the table across from me. "More descriptive." He adds. I sigh, "She's like me." I say, and look to him. His expression has softened at my words. "She's not like everybody else." I take breaks between each sentence, thinking them all over. "She makes me feel like I'm not alone." I add. "And she's..." I stop. I cannot believe the words I am about to speak. "Beautiful?" Thor asks. I look to him and nod, a small smile spreading across my face. "You love her." Thor concludes, looking down to me. "I know." I say, and Thors expression lights up once again. "So it's settled?" Thor asks, cocking his head to the side. "Yes." I say, looking at his now beaming face. _Well at least it feels good to finally admit it. _"You will see her tonight then." Thor says, standing up again. My eyes grow wide, "What?!" I say, fear taking over me. "I-I mean... S-she...Well honestly... Um, you're the first person I told." I sputter out. My words just light Thor up even more. "I am honored Loki, but you need to do something. Give her a note, or ask her to dinner or..." "We sound like children." I say, stifling a laugh. "I do not care. You must do something." He says. Just then, little footsteps patter through the room. "Thor!" A little voice squeaked. I looked down to see one of the servants daughters, Astra. "Well, Hello!" Thor says, and scoops her up, holding her on his hip. She was only 369 years old, in mortal years, six. She always ran around the palace, and no one had the heart to stop her. Simply because she was so damned adorable. "Hi Loki!" She says, waving slightly to me. I laugh, "Hello, Astra." I say. "You seem happy today." She says, question in her childish tone. "Aren't I happy everyday?" I question. "Rarely." She says, and looks back up to Thor. "Did you see the new mortal?" She says, almost a whisper. "Yes, I did." Thor says. Astra shakes her blonde bangs out of her face to speak again, "She's really pretty." Astra adds. "I heard." Thor says, turning his face to me. He smiles. Astra notices Thor actions, and looks to me, then back to him. Her expression now painted over with a smile. "Does he?" Astra begins. "Yes." Thor says, and sets her down. I furrow my brows at the situation. Astra looks up to me, the happiest I have ever seen her. She latches onto my leg for a hug, and I comply. "You two are cute together." Her little voice says, referring to (Y/n) and I. I smile down at her. "Well, Astra. I have a job for you." I say, and she lets go of my leg, looking to me again. I walk over to the other side of the room, where the banquet supplies is kept. There are flowers, banners, and tablecloths all stuffed on one counter. I pluck a rose from one of the flower bouquets, and grab a piece of paper, ripping it to fit around the stem of the rose. I carefully write out an invitation for (Y/n), asking her to meet me in the garden. I wrap the small paper around the red rose, and walk back to Astra. I lower to one knee so I can be face to face with her. She looks at the rose than to me. "I wan't you to give this to her, and watch out for the thorns." I say, taking her hand and setting the frail flower in her palm. She looks to me again, and smiles. "You really are happy today." She says, and throws her arms around my neck, giving me another hug. She lets go, and I raise to my feet again, staring down at her. "Well, if you're not back here in 20 minutes, I won't be." I say. Her eyes grow wide, and she squeals, running into the corridors with the rose. "You enjoy scaring children, don't you?" Thor laughs. "Oh, she knows I'm joking." I say shaking my head.

I exit my chambers, and make my way down the corridor. It was almost 20, or in mortal time, 8:00pm. This was the time I told (Y/n) to meet me in the side garden of the palace. I turn another corridor, the doors opening to the outside down the long hallway. I hear little footsteps behind me once again, and Astra is by my side. She is running to keep up with my fast pace. "Hi!" She says, almost out of breath. I slow down so that the poor child doesn't kill herself. "Hello again." I say, side glancing at her. She looks up to me confused, slowing her pace to a fast walk. "You're in a suit." She says, poking my arm. "Indeed." I laugh. "Are you gonna marry the mortal?" She asks. Her deep blue eyes pleading for an answer. I reach the door, and set my hand on it. Ready to push it open. "She has a name." I say, smiling down to Astra. "What is it?" She asks, batting her eyelashes. "(Y/n)." I answer, making her face light up once again. "Queen (Y/n)..." She mumbles under her breath. Before I can answer, she bolts down the hallway. I laugh to myself, and push the door open into the night air.

I sit on a bench in the garden. Small animals, and insects making murmurs of sound, but are barely audible over the sound of water falling from the fountain in front of me. I cast my gaze to the ground, thinking about all that has happened today, when I hear someone entering the garden. I turn my head and see (Y/n). Her hair swirled behind her head, some (H/c) strands falling. The dress she was in was dappled with tiny rhinestones. She looked more than beautiful, or gorgeous. She looked **ma****gnificent**. "Glad to see you made it." I say, standing up, and offering her my arm. _She's so cute sporting my colors. _She takes my arm and looks up to me. "I must say, this Asgard place sure is interesting." She laughs out. We make our way through the garden, passing by flower beds and old stone statutes. "You remember how the other day I said you clean up well?" I ask, looking down to her. "Yes?" She says, looking up to me. "Well, yeah, I take that back." I say, looking away again. I can feel her discomfort at my words. "You clean up more than well." I add, smirking. She laughs, "Well aren't you a charmer." She says, and all goes silent. Now the only sound are the wildlife, and out beating hearts. This silence goes on too long, and I miss our conversations. "So..." I say, hoping to at least start something. "Thank you..." She says. I stop, and look at her. _Aren't I the one that brought her here? I didn't save her, I only caused trouble. _"Thank you?" I repeat, looking down into her (E/c) eyes. "You saved me." She says, looking down to the ground. I raise my hand, and lift her chin up so her eyes meet mine again. "I practically got you killed." I say, looking into her eyes again. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, Loki." She says, finally looking up to me. This heals me, and by me I mean everything horrible that has ever happened. Every scar in my heart is healed with her words. _This is love. _ "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have know women could sprout wings." I joke, earning a giggle from her. I set my hand down, but she keeps her eyes fastened on mine. I take a deep breath, "I love you (Y/n)." I say, not breaking the eye contact. She smiles, "I love you too, Loki." She says. I smile at her words. _This_ **IS **_love. _I cup her face, and pull her lips to mine.

I fell in love.

**With the women with the black wings.**

**Authors notes.**

YAY! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! SEASON 2 WILL BE STARTED ASAP! AND REMEMBER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ORIGINAL (reader POV), THE LINK IS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! IT IS THE SAME STORY LINE, BUT DIFFERENT CONVERSATIONS! THANKS _  
_


	10. Black Wing Series 2 Link

Here it is! Season 2 is now officially starting! I hope you all like it!

s/10526236/1/LokiXReader-Black-Wings-Series-2


End file.
